Paper or Plastic?
by phoebhes
Summary: A Drabble in which Klaus and Caroline meet in a grocery store. Might be more than one part and rating might also change later on.


God, Caroline hated shopping this late at night.

The odd people that came out from the woodwork and the hastiness to run from isle to isle to secure your food supplies for the week was just not her thing. She would rather take her time looking at her pasta sauce and not have to feel the after work rush.

Although, she hadn't been able to do that lately since she got offered the position at Saltzman and Sons to become a partner. Of course she was was excited that she wouldn't just be a prospect anymore and that she would have a stronger foothold in the firm.

But that meant taking on a lot more responsibility, and even though Caroline was ready and waiting for that, she had to readjust her lifestyle a smidgen here and there to accommodate her newfound position.

Which brings her right around to her whole pasta sauce predicament.

She was making dinner this week for co-worker slash friend, Stefan, who she was pretty sure was at least half Italian if not whole, and she wanted it to be perfect.

Caroline was going to make a traditional spaghetti and meatball dinner, since she wasn't really an aficionado at Italian cuisines - or really any if she was going to be completely honest. The most complex meal she probably ever made were some vegetarian tacos for her best friend Bonnie Bennett's birthday lunch. So that pretty much meant taco shells and veggies. She was glad Bonnie was easy going or she didn't know what she would've done.

And now that she was taking it up a notch for a friendly dinner with an actual Italian she had to choose only the best ingredients.

Just when she was deciding on the tomato and basil or the fire roasted sauce a voice piped up.

"Need some help, love?" The unrecognizably hot British accent called from behind her.

Caroline spun around and was glad that the voice matched the face because she staring at one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. And yes, that did include Chris Evans if you were wondering.

The stranger was fairly tall with sandy blonde curls he and wearing a dark blue henley that matched his eyes (and yes it technically clung to his chest in all the right ways too). It looked like there were some necklaces peeking out underneath it and her orbs traveled more north or see the satisfied smirk that adorned his face. He knew she liked what she saw and probably thought she was an easy pick, blonde hair and all. So she decided to take one last look at his appearance before she addressed the elephant - er - his ego in the room.

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." Caroline replied frostily before turning back around to resume her sauce picking duties.

She assumed the guy would just go away after that, but apparently that wasn't the case for her.

"Oh come on love," the stranger piped up again, "Let me help. I've actually been to Italy once or twice."

"I'm sure you have." she scoffed.

The guy stepped in front of her view and she rolled her eyes.

"Please move, I would like to pick one before I turn ninety five and roll over in my grave."

The guy smirked and she noticed that he had dimples. 'Jesus is there any attractive attributes you don't have?' she thought to herself.

"Just let me help you, sweetheart. I promise I know what i'm talking about." he said.

She bit her lower lip in concentration, which made his gaze inadvertently fall to them. If she let him help her she would probably be able to make a bee line for the check out quicker and be out of store sooner. But if she didn't he would probably pester her until she would.

'Might as well rip the band-aid off sooner.' she thought.

"Fine." she replied begrudgingly.

His smirk widened in satisfaction at that and she responded with a growl (which he thought was quite sexy, if he did say so himself).

"What's your name?" she asked eyeing him.

"Klaus," he replied, "Yours?"

She had a small smile on her lips when responded.

"Caroline."

-

Hello everyone! So this was my first time posting a story/drabble since last fall/winter. My old account was _kcloveforeverandalways_ I went through some personal problems for a bit but i'm ready to jump back in now. I'm sorry the drabble wasn't quite as long as it could've been but I hope you enjoyed it! I might post another part to this is everyone likes it enough. Until next time - Lynsie.


End file.
